1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the automation of remote data services, network services, data communications, data storage, and data storage retrieval to promote a new global distributed virtual media and data communication services hub for enhanced remote communication, business intelligence, and energy efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The current market is weak in all facets of global sports entertainment, including a platform conductive to social networking. Devices such as personal video recorders, DVD recorders with hard drive storage, webcams, digital cameras, online gaming consoles, and dedicated music servers will simultaneously drive growth of additional and new online multimedia connectivity solutions. Online multimedia hubs, especially in the sports entertainment industry will be key web interfaces to the digital content and services now entering mainstream households. Service providers, consumer electronics companies, and PC and peripheral manufacturer are responding to heightened consumer awareness and demand by deploying a wide variety of platforms to store, aggregate, and network content within the residential environment. “Social media can be an extremely profitable market for advertisers and media companies,” according to a digital media analyst and expert in the field. The major problem with the aggregation of social medium is the lack of a platform that not only allows households to manage their entertainment and media content digitally, but very few platforms if any exist that simultaneously parse, aggregate, and transport the right content to the right preferred online social media provider without the need for large data centers and large controlling servers Right how, the storage capacity of most large data centers is reaching capacity as well as threatening our precious global energy supply and resources.
At the same time, online social networking and the demand for its corresponding media data services is currently growing at a phenomenal rate across all user domains and sectors, including corporate business sectors, entertainment sectors, and global personal computing user sectors. Industry predictions are that by 2011, online social networking will come to be regarded as just the latest expression of a long standing pattern of human behaviors that involves an increasing range of communications protocols and technologies. Due to those human behavioral patterns, the demand for improved information sharing platforms along with improved business functions will also rapidly increase. For example, in the automotive industry, Ford Motor Company recently launched a social networking structure for driving solid growth through collaboration technologies that will bring together disparate employees in multiple locations and foster collaboration and shared work practices. Also, since employees are accustomed to using such technologies and innovations in their personal lives, they have been keen to expand this experience to the workplace making the Ford initiative completely successful according to the automobile industry. Further, industry analysts have said that social interaction will become the way most business value is delivered in the modern work environment and they predict that by 2012, the primary role of business networks will be to support social interactions, not routine business transactions. The use of social networks over the internet has exponentially increased other social transformations across business structures as well.
For example, companies now need to communicate with its customers and employees in real time, which is forcing businesses to adopt and/or improve it's computerize business processes. A major problem with the advent of the new social media platforms and its rapid upward spiral demand in the business markets are the lack of a solid technical architecture and social media platforms that allows business social interactions to fully realize the business value. Additionally, another major problem which is common across all companies and industries is a lack of physical space within their respective data centers to accommodate the massive amounts of business data being generated. A recent study by the Enterprise Strategy Group conclude that in 2003, the world's computer users created and stored only 5 exabytes or 5 million terabytes of new data as compared to a new prediction that governments and business corporations will store over 25 exabytes of new data by the year 2010. Additionally, IDC research analysts' estimates that the total data storage will increase by fifty percent per year for the next five years. Moreover, every company is now using more power than ever as their computing processes continue to expand. In the past, a common business solution to this problem was a continual addition of new servers to an existing data center. However, the cost of computing power and the fact that electrical power is no longer endlessly available has now negated the addition of new servers as a viable solution.
There have been some recent developments capitalizing on the spurred growth of online social entertainment and media content external to the “sports and entertainment:” industry. Cisco Systems has deployed their own web hosting social networking internet solution “Cisco Eos”, a platform for hosting as well as the creation of social networking sites. Their proprietary software administrative tools allow online business communities to set up, deploy, and manage multiple community sites. In essence, their software technology platform allows companies to build active website communities around their current branded media content.
Other recent developments include Microsoft Corp., of Redmond Wash., that is using their Windows Media Management solution for tracking the use of streaming media and files accessed or distributed from an ISP's web site.
There have been recent developments in application virtualization appliances for cache based systems management architecture with virtual appliances, network repositories, and virtual appliance transceivers by various business entities. Additionally, there have been various platforms deployed over the past several years for streaming video content over the internet.
These developments are in isolation of the total proprietary software architecture that encapsulates the total turnkey solution for a “Live Streaming Media and Data Communication Hub” virtual container and virtual appliance. Likewise, none of these more recent developments include a full turnkey set of virtual platform tools, business methods and processes that comprise the entire round trip solution for social media brokering, aggregation, and storage at the client user level that allows a client user to create, store, and manage his/her own content, repurpose that content for simultaneous aggregation and transport (of their own social content) to various preferred social media sites.